Several recent studies have suggested that there may be ethnic differences in rates of alcohol metabolism. These studies have suggested differences in blood alcohol clearance and in thresholds at which alcohol produces overt effects. This study is examining the rates of alcohol elimination and concomitant responses in physiological and psychological parameters in four ethnic groups in Hawaii. These are peoples of Chinese, Japanese, Japanese-European and European ancestry. Two levels of habitual use as well as non-users are being studied. Alcohol is given in a 1 cc/kg body weight dose with measurements continuing for three hours. Parameters being measured include blood alcohol level, as measured by breath analysis; respiratory and cardiovascular function, psychomotor performance-reaction time, and flicker fusion; and changes in mood as determined by an adjective check list.